


I Want To Be Evil

by cyancandy



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 4 for SouMako Week: Musical Melody</p>
<p>Makoto is tired of being nice and 'boring', and thinks Sousuke can help him be more rebellious.</p>
<p>Based off Eartha Kitt's "I Want To Be Evil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this idea for a fic for a while, so I was happy that it fit perfectly with this prompt. God bless you Eartha Kitt

_Prim and proper, the girl who's never been kissed  
Well, I'm tired of being pure and not chased_

_Like something that seeks its level  
I wanna go to the devil . . ._

_I want to be evil, I want to be mad  
but more than that I want to be bad_

[‘I Want to be Evil’ - Eartha Kitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWVhw3hQ17Y)

\--

Sousuke wasn't sure what Nagisa said to Makoto during their joint practice. All Sousuke knew is that he found Makoto leaning against the wall, watching the other swimmers running their laps with furrowed brows. When Sousuke took up a spot on the wall next to him, Makoto only stayed quiet for a few moments before turning to Sousuke and saying, "Do you think I'm boring?" 

Sousuke gave him a look. Makoto and him may have known each other for a while now, but their actual friendship was still new. New enough that Sousuke was surprised Makoto was comfortable asking him his opinion of Makoto, but then again, Sousuke was always slower than others to open up. "No? Why do you ask?"

Makoto bit at his bottom lip. "Okay, well, how would you describe me then?"

"I don't...I mean...you're nice?" _And considerate and hot and so easily likable to the point that it's kinda intimidating._ Sousuke didn't say that, of course.

Makoto groaned. "That's what everyone says! I'm nice, which just means boring!"

"Not really? I didn't say that..." 

"Sorry, I'm not accusing you of anything," Makoto grumbled, his head falling back against the wall with a soft thud. "I just wish I was more rebellious, like you."

_Rebellious?_ Besides swimming, Sousuke didn't really do much besides listen to music and mess around on his phone. And before that, training always kept him from messing around like most teenagers. Sousuke knew (from Rin's constant teasing) that he could come off as intimidating, but rebellious...? 

Then again, Makoto didn't say it like it was a bad thing. Sousuke put his hands behind his head and looked off to the distance, taking a dramatic pause before asking, "Well, have you ever tried breaking the rules more?"

Makoto laughed. "No, not at all. I'm boring, remember?"

"You said that, not me," Before Makoto could reply, Sousuke continued. "Anyways, why don't you try it now?"

"How so?"

"Let's head out somewhere." 

"But practice isn't over for another..." Makoto stopped when he saw the level look Sousuke gave him. "Oh, oh you mean skip practice." The rival captain was ruffling his hair now, glancing over at his friends. Sousuke was sure Makoto was going to back out, but suddenly he turned back to Sousuke and said, "Okay, let's change fast before they notice."

\--

"Haru's wondering where I am..." Makoto said after his phone chimed with a text. They were a ways away from Samezuka already. Honestly Sousuke wasn't sure where he was leading him; he was just as lost about this teenage rebellion business as Makoto (and just barely not lost walking through the streets in the most literal sense). Then again, Sousuke didn't mind improvising.

Sousuke took the phone from Makoto's hand. "Telling him where you are isn't really rebellious, is it?"

"No..." Makoto mumbled. "But I don't want him to worry, either..."

He had a point. Sousuke's phone was quiet, but he knew Rin might be texting him soon too. "Okay, fine. But be vague, like, 'I'm with Sousuke, don't wait up.'" _Damn, that makes it sound like we're dating or something..._ Sousuke thought, but he had already returned Makoto's phone, and with a nod he was texting Haru back.

"So, what should our act of rebellion be?" Sousuke asked. "Pull a prank on someone?"

Makoto scrunched his face. "Isn't that...mean?"

"Yeah, but rebellion is mean sometimes, right?"

Makoto worried his lip. "Yeah, but I don't want to be mean..."

Sousuke didn't either, to be honest. "Okay, we won't do that. What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know! I'm new to this whole rebellion thing!" Makoto cried to the sky with his hands above his head. Sousuke couldn't help but laugh, and Makoto gave him a glare that was softened by the smile on his face. "Well, I don't know, what do delinquents do?"

Sousuke shrugged. "Smoke cigarettes and get drunk?"

Makoto looked away for a second, but then surprised Sousuke by saying. "...yeah, but where would we get cigarettes and booze? And where could we do that without anyone caring?"

"I know a place that doesn't check IDs." That made it sound like Sousuke knew from first hand experience. Really, he just heard his floormates mention the convenience store whose owners couldn’t care less if their customers were sixty or six. "As far as where...do you have the keys to the swim club still, Mr. Assistant Coach?"

At that moment Makoto's phone went off. He checked it again, and suddenly his whole face was blushing. 

"What did Haru say -?"

"Nothing! Yeah, I still have the keys, let's go!"

\--

"God, these are gross," Makoto choked out, his words coming out covered in smoke.

"Here, give me that," Sousuke reached over and took the cigarette. If Gou was there she would make a joke about indirect kisses, but Sousuke tried to ignore that as he put the cigarette to his lips. _This can't be that complicated, right?_ He took a deep breath of it, the smoke going right to his lungs and his lungs revolt back, forcing him to cough it back out.

Makoto was now laughing through his coughs. "See, they're awful!" 

Sousuke took the bottle of cheap sake sitting between them and gulped down a mouthful. It helped his coughs, but now he was shuddering at the taste of the booze.

"Ugh, being boring is sounding so appealing right now," Sousuke grunted, handing the bottle to Makoto. Or, tried to. He swung his hand out and ended up bumping it against Makoto’s knee, the half empty bottle making a loud swishing noise. Sousuke may be a big guy, but his lack of experience with alcohol was making him more of a lightweight than he cared to admit.

Makoto’s coughs had lessened now, but he still eagerly took the bottle from Sousuke’s hand, shuddering himself after swallowing a mouthful. “I guess. I still don’t really feel that rebellious, though.”

_Indirect kiss again, huh_ , Sousuke thought. Ugh. Alcohol made him think like Gou - next thing he knew, he’d be marveling over muscles. Which, he guessed after glancing at Makoto, he didn’t need alcohol to do. "You're tipsy on a roof smoking cigarettes with a guy you hardly know. Seems pretty rebellious to me," he mumbled, remembering to keep up with the conversation.

"I don't feel like I hardly know you," Makoto replied, looking off at the sunset through the railings. "The way you said it makes it sound more...it gives the wrong impression."

Sousuke leaned his head closer to Makoto. "What kind of impression?"

"That we're...I don't know...hooking up or something."

Sousuke knew he should just keep his mouth shut. Instead, he muttered back, "Sounds like pretty rebellious thing to do to me." Makoto looked back at him, his face flushed with sake and now flushing even more with their faces barely apart. He avoided looking into Sousuke’s eyes, and ended up staring at his lips. And when Sousuke put his lips against Makoto’s, he kissed back.

In all the time that Sousuke had wanted to kiss Makoto, he had never thought that the kiss would tasted like cheap alcohol and cigarettes. But when Makoto pushed him back against the wall and threaded his hand into Sousuke’s hair, Sousuke found he really, really didn’t mind.

\--

"Where did you two go?" Rin chided when Sousuke finally made it back to the dorm.

"Me and Makoto got drunk, smoke some cigarettes, and then made out on the roof of the old swim club," he replied, throwing his bag onto his chair. There was still more than half a pack of cigarettes in there that he didn’t know what to do with. But he’d worry about that later. 

"Hilarious. But seriously, where were you two?"

Sousuke ignored him and climbed up to his bunk. He pulled out his phone and found a text from Makoto.

**Makoto** : [so...i just got grounded for the first time in my life. got home, mom asked where i was, and immediately caved and told her everything. she was laughing so hard she could barely ground me :/]

"Oi, quit ignoring me," Rin’s voice came from his bed beneath Sousuke. 

**Sousuke** : [well at least getting grounded is kinda cool. mean you cant hang out this weekend tho?] 

**Makoto** : [probably not :( next weekend? :)]

Sousuke was about to text back when his bed started rocking. "Stop! Ignoring! Me!" Rin shouted, punctuating his words with kicks to the bed above him.

"What, pest?" Sousuke grumbled when Rin finally got tired of kicking the bed, instead climbing up until he was leaning over the railing of the top bunk.

"Why did you skip practice with Makoto?!" Rin snapped.

"I already told you -"

"The real reason!"

Instead of replying, Sousuke just tilted his head back and pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing off the rather large hickey on his neck. Rin stared at it for a few seconds before his face twisted in disgust. "You're the devil. What did you do to my angel?"

"Nothing he didn't ask for," Sousuke smirked. He was still laughing when Rin started beating him with a pillow.

**Sousuke** : [definitely]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the texts between Haru and Makoto, by the way:  
> Makoto: [im with Sousuke, sorry for leaving without telling you!]  
> Haru: [k. use protection]  
> Makoto: [STOP]
> 
> Oh, and Makoto’s mom was laughing not because he was drinking/smoking, but because all she asked was “How was your day?” and suddenly he was confessing to all of his sins and practically begging to be punished.
> 
> This prompt is late and my weekend is going to be crazy and busy, so the other prompts will be late as well. But I am determined to get them done! I also sorta rushed editing this so I'm sorry for the probably numerous errors


End file.
